


【哈德】相契 2

by soolim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soolim/pseuds/soolim
Summary: ABO有微量spank描写





	【哈德】相契 2

在即将入冬的深秋季节洗冷水澡，这显然并不是一个理智的行为，体质强大如哈利·波特，在冷水一遍一遍无情地冲刷身体的情况下，也没能忍住打了几个响亮的喷嚏。

可即使是这样，他的小家伙完全没有要低头的意思。

门和水声隔绝了浴室外的画面和声音，却挡不掉阵阵的柠檬香。哈利脱离了花洒所能喷射到的范围，他叹了一口气，背靠着门握住自己，后脑抵在门上，仔细地呼吸着Alpha和Omega交融在一起的气味。

落荒而逃不是他的本意，刚刚几乎就要倾身吻上那对薄薄的看起来却很柔软的嘴唇，可这是马尔福——脑子里的一个声音尖叫着提醒他，哈利 波特怎么能亲吻一个马尔福，那个声音持续尖叫着，于是他逃了，逃进了梅林额外赠给他的浴室——在门外时他明明只粗心地许愿了一个有床的卧室。

噢，那个牙尖嘴利的马尔福，那个整天跟在他屁股后面捉弄他的马尔福，竟然真的分化成了Omega，他发情的样子可真不像他，脸那么红，眼角也那么红，那头亮眼的金发也不再像以前那样刻板地用发油固定在脑后，他一直藏在袍子里的屁股是原本就那么小巧又挺翘的吗？为什么那个赫奇帕奇会知道？他也知道马尔福的屁股很软吗？

哈利闭着眼回忆刚刚在病床上德拉科是怎样哼唧着要他标记他，回想着德拉科用屁股挤压他的感受，手掌上的薄茧包裹着欲望摩擦。

那是马尔福。哈利对自己说道。

可他不仅只是个马尔福，他还是个Omega，一个正在发情的Omega。脑海里的另一个的声音反驳，这个声音听起来也是他自己。

啊，那就更不能乘人之危了，即使他什么身份都没有，只是一个Omega，但我和他什么关系都不是，对吗？

不，他想要你，你却把他丢那儿了。

对，我把他丢下了，我是个混蛋，比没发情时的马尔福还要混蛋的混蛋，甚至连抑制剂都没有找给他，可我当时没办法思考别的事情了，我怕再看他一眼我就要……等等，马尔福想要我？

他想要你。

哈利猛然睁开眼，他真的想要我？

他快速地撸动起来，三下五除二让自己射了出来，关掉花洒，水声戛然而止，门外断断续续的呻吟传入他的耳朵里，把他的心口挠得痒痒的，还有些刺痛。

对自己的身体和头发施了一个快干咒，哈利扯下浴巾围在腰间，推门出去。

床上的人蜷成一团，两条修长的腿弯曲着不停地互相摩擦，手伸进两腿之间快速动作着，却似乎一点也没能缓解他的欲望，他还是把头闷在衣服里难耐地呻吟。

走到床边时，哈利发现自己又硬了，刚刚做的一切都是无用功，他叹口气，坐到德拉科的旁边，似乎是察觉甜巧克力气味源头的靠近，孤独的Omega终于放松了一点，挪过来蹭了蹭他。

“马尔福？能听见我说话吗？”哈利轻轻抚上他的肩，发现他正在颤抖。

德拉科没说话，靠在Alpha怀里享受着轻柔的抚摸，依旧隔着裤子揉捏自己的欲望，他刚刚有好几次都想将手指伸向后面流水的地方，但又犹豫地缩了回来，他还从来没有碰过那里呢，那个地方那么小，肯定会很疼。

德拉科好笑地感受着哈利僵硬的身子，肩上那手正僵硬地安抚着他。这只巨怪还真够纯情的，德拉科在心里毫不留情的嘲笑，又转念一想，难道是因为怀里的Omega是个马尔福才让他这么下不去手？

那就更要好好恶心他了，德拉科哼了一声——他不知道在哈利听来只是像无意识地哼唧，连高贵的马尔福都能委屈自己跟愚蠢的波特上床，真想不通他疤头还有什么不愿意的，指望一个蠢狮子明白利益大于一切这个道理简直比让混血和泥巴种都从巫师世界消失还要困难。

对德拉科来说，这个大于一切的利益就是不仅能够恶心到波特还可以解决自己的生理需求，而对于波特，哼，能跟一个马尔福上床是他们家族几百年来莫大的荣幸，德拉科大度地想。

德拉科从哈利怀里坐起来，瞥了一眼呆愣住的Alpha，又在心里念了句“波特，这可真是你的荣幸”，随即俯下身子趴到了那双只被浴巾挡了一半的结实的大腿上。

顶着浴巾高高耸起的家伙正对着德拉科的脸，更为浓烈的信息素冲得他几乎要昏过去，下意识不停地收缩后面的小洞，那儿痒痒的，更多的水因为他的动作被挤了出来，他的裤子已经湿透了。

手摸上去的那瞬间，德拉科几乎要以为自己的手掌会被烫伤，实在太热了，热得让他情不自禁地将脑袋凑过去，用脸颊和嘴唇隔着浴巾去蹭那个硬邦邦的热源。

“嘿马尔福！”慌张的声音在头顶响起，哈利急得手不知该往哪儿放，只好用宽大的手掌将他的额头托起来，迫使他离开那个热热的地方，“你知道我是谁吗？”

他托着德拉科的脑袋，像在阻止一个不好好练爬行而去啃沙发腿的小婴儿，这个姿势让德拉科不太好受，他没好气地提醒道：“死疤头，我是发情不是失忆。”

说完，他侧头将额头从哈利手里解救出来，重新低下头，脑袋一热，掀开哈利的浴巾下摆钻了进去。

“Oh shit——你干什么！马尔福！”哈利感到信息素直冲脑门，想向后挪，却又担心正被马尔福抓在手里的命根子。

德拉科得意地笑笑，转了转身子，让自己从哈利身上下来，转而翘着屁股跪趴在他的两腿之间，腰以惊人的柔软度塌陷。

白色的浴巾拱出一个圆圆的形状，哈利的手掌缓缓地覆上去，僵着的脊背放松下来，不再纠结于对方是不是马尔福。

——因为这个Omega的舌头竟然该死的柔软，那一片柔软灵巧地贴着他的柱身打转，有时是舌尖，有时是舌身，细致地舔过他欲望的每一寸，还加上同样柔软的唇瓣吮吸他的囊袋和顶端。

接着，他的东西抵着柔软的舌头，被放进一个湿湿热热的空间。哈利喘了一声，他想，嘴都那么紧，后面会不会放不进去？

他忽然后悔刚刚没有对自己的浴巾施一个消失咒，想看看那条小蛇一般在他欲望上滑动的粉红色小舌头到底是怎么舔舐他的，舔了那么久会不会红肿发麻，那又是什么样子？

不过现在也不晚。哈利本能地挺动腰部，配合着德拉科的节奏在他的小嘴里缓缓抽插。太棒了，马尔福，他以为自己一辈子都不会称赞这个混蛋，更没想到还是因为这种事，而这场性事在今天之前甚至没有理由在他们两个之间发生。

“马尔福，为什么躲起来不让我看？”没有回应，吞吐着他的口腔只是顿了一下，又立刻继续动作起来。

哈利的魔杖被他洗澡的时候跟着脱下来的衣服一起留在浴室了，于是他选择了简单粗暴的物理方法扯掉了他们之间的遮挡。

那个金色脑袋不知疲倦地起起伏伏，隐约能看见那张消瘦的小脸鼓起了一边，他又被刺激得胀了一些，德拉科的小嘴快要包裹不住他，发出呜呜的抗议声。

那双灰蓝色的眼睛在马尔福罕见地变得杂乱的刘海后面怒视着他，哈利只觉得，额，可爱，他愣了愣，立即把这个来得莫名其妙的念头赶出去。

但他却没忍住更大幅度地进出，操进了马尔福的喉咙。

德拉科急促地咳嗽起来，想吐出来却被按着脑袋，他拧着哈利的大腿，喉咙一缩一缩地箍着哈利的顶端。

这太刺激了，哈利感到小腹一紧，绷着身子射了出来。

德拉科被他的精液呛得满脸通红，瞪着他久久说不出一句话。

哈利歉疚地拭去被带到他嘴角的一滴白色：“抱歉，马尔福，我忍不住，你的喉咙太火热了。”

德拉科闻言咳得更厉害了，他被扯过去趴在哈利的身上，背被那双大手不轻不重地抚拍着，直到他平复下来。

“如果你说你的哪一任床伴曾经因为你的精液呛死在床上我也不会感到惊讶，波特。”德拉科朝哈利翻了个白眼。

如果不是德拉科脸上的红还没褪下去，哈利简直就要忘记前一秒他还咳得惊天动地。他觉得有些无语，很无奈地笑了出来，耐心地就德拉科喷射出来的毒液辩解道：“我没有过床伴，或许你会是我的第一任？所以别这么咒自己，马尔福。”

好吧，床伴，德拉科没由来地对这个词感到讨厌，但却找不到厌恶它的理由，这分明很合理，谁还能找到更好的词解释他们现在的关系呢。

“好吧，纯情的小处男，现在可以开始解决我的问题了吗？”德拉科不耐烦道，低头舔了舔眼前饱满的腹肌，极具诱惑地抬眼看着那双同样诱惑着他的绿眼睛，“我的屁股可还湿着呢。”

哈利的脸肉眼可见地红了起来，还没沉睡一会儿的大家伙像是感知到他的情绪一般，又缓慢立了起来，戳在德拉科脸颊上。

德拉科嫌弃地擦了擦脸，起身坐了上去，将它压在屁股下面蹭。

他居高临下地看着身下一丝不挂的人，那副黑色眼镜架在红得跟番茄一样的脸上，气不打一出来，咬牙道：“该死的，疤头，别让我觉得自己才是愚蠢的Alpha！”

“不……只是这太令人害羞了，你看起来经验很丰富的样子，你有过几任床伴，马尔福？我又是你的第几任？”哈利挺动身子，不太好意思地说道。

“比你想象的要多，波特，是什么让你觉得马尔福会像你一样无知。”德拉科说谎了，他其实一任也没有过，他只是看过几本色情杂志，记住了那里面描写的Omega的床上技巧。

哈利若有所思地点点头，随即看见德拉科从衣服里掏出魔杖，那对薄唇轻抿着向上勾起一个狡黠的弧度，他将魔杖尖对准自己的里衣，从嘴里吐出一句咒语，哈利听出来那是消失咒，他眨了眨眼，德拉科的衬衫和绣着斯莱特林院徽的针织背心一瞬间凭空消失了，仅留了一件学院袍披在身上。

Omega曼妙的身体顿时展现在他眼前，马尔福的身子比那张苍白的小脸还要更白一点，衬得乳尖上的粉红色都艳丽起来。

德拉科平日里看起来整个人都是薄薄的，哈利总觉得他是个骨瘦如柴的白斩鸡，现在才知道其实不然。他还是很瘦，却跟他穿着衣服时展现出来的有些病态的瘦不一样，他有一层薄薄的肌肉，丝毫不夸张地覆在身体上，让这副身体骨感和肉感和谐地并存，诱惑着哈利的眼球。

德拉科抓着他的手放在自己腰后，顺着漂亮的曲线滑到臀部上方。哈利将另一只手也放了上去，隔着薄薄的袍子打着转抚摸，揉捏饱满而柔软的臀肉。

“啊……轻一点，波特！”他感到自己的屁股像面团一样被人捏在手里把玩，不知道是不是出于心理作用，他甚至听到自己的穴口因为被扯动而发出微妙的咕叽声。

哈利丝毫不听德拉科的话，他把碍事的袍子撩上去，白白的软肉贴在手心，哈利眼睛闪闪发光，他想在雪白上染上一点红彤彤的颜色，于是挥动手掌拍了下去，德拉科的臀肉立即像不安分的水球一样弹动起来，简直让人有咬一口的欲望。

实际上哈利真的这么做了，他把德拉科扯过来重新横趴在自己腿上，像一位严厉的麻瓜父亲在教训不听话的小孩。

“疤头！！你是狗吗！！！”德拉科的屁股上留下了一个浅浅的牙印，他不可置信地大叫，波特居然敢咬他的屁股？！他不满地蹬动双腿想要从哈利膝盖上下去，但腰被禁锢在那只有力的手臂里，力量差距悬殊，他不得不将悲愤转化为言语攻击，“你这只愚蠢的、不可理喻、从原始社会穿越过来的野人！”

“安静点，马尔福！”哈利被他吵得耳朵疼，摸了摸被他印上牙印的地方，又在上面加了一巴掌。

可怜的德拉科，屁股上不仅有牙印，还有一个又大又鲜红的五指印。但这副情形完全激起了哈利的施虐欲，还在嘚吧嘚咒骂哈利的德拉科一定想不到他在哈利眼里变成了一条案板上的鱼。

啪——

又是一记清脆的响声，德拉科疼得颤了颤，他吸了吸鼻子，柠檬清香转变成委屈的酸涩味。

他想不通疤头为什么要打他，他记得色情杂志里并没有提过打屁股是什么情趣。

噢——或许有，但他可能还没看过那期。

难道疤头也看色情杂志？这很合理，他们都是精力旺盛的年轻巫师，虽然他那副蠢样子一看就没必要怀疑他在没有过性经历这件事上撒谎，但这不妨碍他像德拉科一样从杂志里汲取性知识。

有理有据，德拉科被自己说服，闭上眼，开始大度地在哈利的巴掌底下寻找快感。

又一掌落下，德拉科难耐地扭了扭屁股，还是很疼，他仔细感受着，试图感受到疼痛之外的快乐。

那是伴随辣痛而来的一种奇异的酥麻，从哈利的指尖刺进了他的身体，一路向上，骚刮着他的小腹和心脏，他拖长了声音呻吟，原本痛苦的语调逐渐变得甜蜜起来。

哈利也发现了他的变化，更加兴奋地拍打早已升起一团红霞的臀瓣。

他褪下德拉科的外袍，一只手暧昧地抚摸他的脊背，听着德拉科痛苦又动情地哭叫。

哈利凝视着中间那一道深深的沟壑，那里面藏着一个泛滥成灾的洞口，即使不掰开那两瓣贴在一起的红色臀肉，他也知道德拉科一定湿的不成样子，因为从他的臀缝深处里延伸出来的一道水流，正汩汩地流向哈利的膝盖。

那里面看起来有够寂寞的，哈利这么想着，终于将手指探了进去。

“啊……波特……”德拉科被突如其来的入侵吓了一跳。

水顺着哈利的手流到他的小臂上，肠肉像是会呼吸一般绞着他的手指，曲着手指在里面搅动，暧昧的水声回响。

“啊……轻一点……”

哈利用手指操着德拉科，同时并没有停止抽打他的屁股。忽然间，脑海里冒出了更恶劣的更能满足他的施虐欲的念头。

“马尔福，拿出你的魔杖，”哈利停了下来，安抚地揉着因为他而变得红肿的屁股，他低下头凑近德拉科的耳边，“指向浴室，说，哈利的皮带飞来。”

德拉科意外地听话，打着哭嗝在哈利惊讶的眼神下照做了，有些颤抖地握着魔杖：“哈利的皮带飞来。”

被他乖乖唤自己教名的样子取悦到了，哈利笑了一声，稳稳接住飞来的黑色皮带。

“这是什么？”德拉科抬头看着哈利手中的物件。

“皮带，麻瓜用来收紧裤腰的东西。”哈利解释道。

德拉科沉默了一会儿，把它拿过手上把玩。

哈利原以为德拉科会一脸嫌弃地嘲讽自己居然不会用魔咒来解决裤子不合身的问题，而是用麻瓜的东西，却没想德拉科竟然扶着哈利的肩膀直起身子，圈在了他自己的腰上，但似乎不知道怎么扣。

红肿而挺翘的臀部之上，黑色的腰带横在白皙颀长的裸体中间，对比强烈的视觉冲击使哈利血脉偾张，浓郁的巧克力味把柠檬酸涩的味道包裹着吞噬掉。

哈利顿时取消了用皮带抽他屁股的想法，他跪起来，把德拉科腰间地皮带扣好，压低他的身子，抓着他后腰的皮带用力向自己一扯，Omega浑圆的屁股撞在他的胯间，荡起一阵红色肉浪。

德拉科吃痛地叫了一声，猛烈地撞击使他肿起的臀肉又变得火辣辣，他已经没有力气去埋怨格兰芬多的粗鲁，忍着痛顺着身后人的动作摇摆起来。柔软而有弹性的挤压抚慰了哈利紧绷的身体，使他还未得到释放的情绪暂时得以缓解。

就是现在，操进去。

德拉科冒着水的洞口磨得哈利失去耐性，他扶着自己的家伙对准那个小洞，提醒道：“马尔福，我要进去了。”

德拉科呜咽一声以示回应。

Omega自己分泌的液体已经足够润滑，但对哈利的大家伙来说，那儿依旧很紧，他只好放慢动作挤进去。

“你怎么这么紧，”他长叹一声，“你以前是上面的还是下面的？”

“……”德拉科不知道该怎么回答，该死的波特那愚蠢至极的脑子，如果他还记得他们现在只是三年级就不会对德拉科有过无数任床伴这件事深信不疑。

见德拉科不回答，他又换了个问题：“舒服吗？”

舒服死了。德拉科撅着屁股承受哈利火热的撞击，他扭着腰想，黄金男孩的老二简直可以被称为黄金小男孩。

“啊——”在他失神的空当，波特竟然俯下身子用嘴揭掉了他后脖子上早就失效了的抑制贴，柔软的唇瓣蹭上发胀的腺体，“波特……别……这很奇怪……”

那里似乎比全身各处都要敏感，只是被蹭一蹭，德拉科的小家伙就颤颤巍巍地射了出来，哈利将他的白液接在手里，埋在他脖子里低低地笑了出来。

德拉科涨红了脸，正准备骂人，哈利又哄人似的摸了摸他的脑袋和脸颊，边挺动边亲了亲他的腺体：“你真的想我标记你吗，马尔福？”

“我不记得我有说过这句话，别自作多情，臭波特……啊！”德拉科还是气呼呼的，“轻点！fuck you！疤头！”

哈利被他的反应逗得大笑，叼起腺体处的软肉轻轻地啃咬，心情愉悦地听那个口是心非的Omega发出甜美的喟叹。

他扶了扶欲掉未掉的眼镜，下身有节奏地抽插，纠缠着他的穴肉又湿又软，交合的声响大得让人脸红。

“没吃饱饭吗，波特？”德拉科略带嘲讽地说。

这个混蛋马尔福连让他快点都不会好好说，非得拐个弯无时无刻展示他的尖牙，哈利惩罚似的往他的臀瓣上拍了一巴掌，惹得穴肉受惊般缩了一下。

哈利加快了进出的速度，他抱着德拉科侧躺下来，抬起他的一条腿，狠狠地操进去。

与此同时，他咬破了德拉科的腺体，将自己的信息素注入进去——他没忍住临时标记了马尔福。

“好舒服……太深了……啊……”德拉科仰着头，现在他周身都染上了哈利的味道。

哈利翻身压在他上方，手还在他的后颈抚摸着，标记结束后那儿迅速结了痂，虽然不会很疼，但哈利还是抱着一些歉意。

德拉科的双腿都在打颤，刚刚他差点又射出来，不过羞耻心让他忍了下来，但他知道如果哈利一直这么猛地插他，他根本忍不了多久。

“唔——！”

哈利忽然操到深处的某一个柔软的地方，德拉科睁大眼睛，他感到自己像是移形换影到了情欲的最高峰——哈利顶到了他的生殖腔。

完全没有得到抚慰的小德拉科吐出了今晚的第二股精液，腹部一片白浊，还有不少射到了腰间的黑色皮带上。

在碰到他的生殖腔后哈利就更加剧烈地往那儿撞，又大又热的龟头挤进了那个紧实的小缝：“是这里？”

“不，不要了……波特……停下来……不要了呜呜……”

德拉科立马慌张地抓着哈利的手臂，没软下一会儿的小家伙又充血挺立起来，他摇着头挣扎，试图阻止肆意进攻他生殖腔的Alpha。

“叫我的名字，德拉科。”哈利继续冲撞着那道肉缝，小巧的开口更为紧致箍着他的顶端，让他爽到连呼吸都在颤抖。

“臭疤头……”德拉科闷闷地开口。

“什么？”哈利用力一顶。

“波特……你是波特……”德拉科连忙颤抖着改口。

哈利并未满意，他把整个龟头都埋了进去，胯紧紧贴着德拉科的屁股打转：“再说一遍。”

“啊！混蛋不要顶那里！不要操我的生殖腔呜呜呜……”

德拉科带着哭腔的直白请求让哈利的东西又涨大了几分，胯下的Omega剧烈地摇摆着纤细的腰部：“哈利……哈利！不要操我了……我不要了呜呜呜……”

“为什么不能操你的生殖腔？”马尔福的哭喊让哈利心情大好，愈发用力地撞击可怜兮兮的肉缝，交合处的黏腻液体被扯出了粘丝。

“因为……难受……”德拉科呼吸都在打颤，穴肉缩得紧紧的，“我会……怀孕……你不能射在里面……”

“为什么你不想怀孕？让你怀上我的孩子好不好？”哈利低声说，在他耳边循循善诱。

“让我……肚子里住一个小巨怪……我不如去死……”德拉科被骤然加大的力度操得又痛又爽，“啊——轻点！疤头……”

爱欲的浪潮中，德拉科没有忘记他自己的小家伙，他摸上去，小家伙仅仅是得到了指尖的抚慰，就兴奋地颤抖，德拉科没由来地慌张，他忽然害怕他的老二今晚会因为射太多次而过劳死。

可怜的小德拉科，德拉科眼角渗出泪，边哭边撸动自己的阴茎。

刚才就没了声音埋头苦干的哈利舔去他眼角的泪水，不禁好笑地问：“怎么又哭了？”

“射太多了……”德拉科抽泣着有问必答。

哈利握着他的手跟他一起动作：“再射一次，我也射给你。”

哈利又快速抽动了几十下，在到达欲望顶峰的那一刻退了出来，将两个人的欲望握在手里撸动，一起淅淅沥沥地释放在了德拉科的小腹上。

他性爱的余韵让他前所未有地满足和惬意，俯下身想要亲吻忙着喘息的金发男孩，迷蒙的蓝灰色眼睛慵懒地看着他，嘴唇还未碰上，德拉科就扭开了脸，把头埋在哈利颈窝里喘气。

哈利抿起嘴，长手长脚圈着男孩躺倒在床上，闭上眼一下一下地抚着怀里的后脑勺。


End file.
